


...в болезни и здравии

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Derek, Derek and Stiles love each other believe me, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con References, Suicide Attempt, Violence, dark!pack, dark!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек/Стайлз. Дерек осознает, что Стайлз его пара и признается ему, но тот против. Дерек не сдается, и после того, как шериф узнает и запрещает Хейлу приближаться к сыну, угрожая арестом, он похищает Стилински и увозит далеко от дома/</p>
            </blockquote>





	...в болезни и здравии

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно! в тексте имеется описание насилия, мыслей о самоубийстве, присутствует изнасилование и жестокость! Но, поверьте, это все равно история любви с хорошим концом)

— Да, пап. Нет, все окей, серьезно. Ага, отвязался наконец. Черт знает, переклинило, наверное. Ну конечно приеду, разве я позволю тебе сожрать индейку самому? И Роз привезу. Да, да, хватит, пап. Все, блин, дела, надо бежать, пока. Люблю тебя.  
Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз прервет звонок, и забрал телефон.  
— Молодец.  
— Ссссссука, — прошипел Стайлз, попытавшись его пнуть. Цепь негромко звякнула, останавливая движение на полпути.  
— Завтра снова ему позвонишь.  
Дерек невозмутимо засунул руки в карманы и отошел на пару шагов, разглядывая Стайлза. Вот и пригодились кандалы. Беты в них пока больше не нуждались, но Стайлз… Стайлзу придется к ним привыкать.  
Если он не возьмется за ум.  
— Когда Скотт узнает…  
— Скотт знает. Вся стая знает, где ты. И почему ты здесь. Никто не придет тебя спасать, Стайлз, — со скукой пояснил Дерек и приблизился, почти прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стайлза. — Потому что они все были уже готовы порвать тебя на куски, Стайлз. За то, что ты всех кинул. За то, что говоришь мне "нет".  
— Твоим щенкам…  
— Они _волки_ , — перебил Дерек. — И они недовольны.  
Стайлз дернулся, впился острыми зубами в щеку и потянул на себя. Дерек отпихнул его, прижал пальцы к глубокой рваной ране — ублюдок вырвал кусок мяса — и оскалился. Стайлз сплюнул, по подбородку потекла кровь и слюна, губы скривились в отвращении. Дерек дождался, пока тело регенерирует, и уселся на стул, скрестив руки и закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Перекусил? Надеюсь, тебе этого хватит до завтра.  
— Решил морить меня голодом? — широкий рот распахнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов без клыков. Как у туповатых травоядных.  
— Могу угостить тебя спермой.  
Дерек расставил ноги и демонстративно погладил себя между ног.  
В глазах Стайлза плеснулся ужас.  
— Диета это отлично, давно подумывал сбросить пару фунтов, — торопливо пробормотал тот, пытаясь отползти в сторону. Учитывая, что Стайлз был прикован за запястья и лодыжки… Смотрелось это жалко.  
Дерека почти передергивало от омерзения. Стайлз мог не бояться изнасилования, у Дерека бы сейчас просто не встал. Найденная пара вызывала стойкое отвращение уже месяца три, с тех пор, как Дерек, скуля, как щенок, провел целую ночь под дверью Стайлза.  
А тот спокойно оттрахал свою подружку и вырубился, так и не открыв.  
Дерек отомстил, натянув Стайлза в первую же ночь после похищения. И кончать было еще слаще, вслушиваясь в глухие рыдания и чувствуя, как бессильно содрогается под ним израненное, ополоумевшее от боли тело.  
Тогда он держал Стайлза без цепей, зачем сковывать, если тот после секса блевал все утро, а следующие двое суток передвигался по стенке.  
С тех пор он выебал его дважды. Один раз в рот, надев намордник для любителей поиграть в БДСМ — Дереку не хотелось лишиться члена, второй раз нормально, в задницу. Но это было неинтересно, Стайлз больше не орал и плакал, а лежал, пережидая, когда все кончится. Дереку пришлось плеснуть ему между ног удачно припасенным виски, чтобы Стайлз сорвался в вой из-за начавшей страшно гореть дырки.  
Но Дерек не ощущая себя отомщенным. Полгода боли, сумасшествия и унижений сложно компенсировать десятью днями заключения.  
— Тебе не стоило бросать нас, — Дерек поскреб по столу когтями.  
Стайлз молчал.  
— И ты должен был согласиться.  
— Как меня заебала эту хуета! — процедил Стайлз. — Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью. Колледж. Тесты. Девушка. Свадьба.  
— Свадьба, — кивнул Дерек. — Бедняжка Розали. К ней в церковь никто не придет.  
— Собираешься держать меня тут целый месяц? Отличная идея, чувак. Думаю, у кого-нибудь да вызовет подозрения, куда я пропал. Мои профессора, знаешь ли. Да и Роз, когда вернется из поездки, удивится, куда я делся. Звонками не отделаешься.  
— Роз, — Дерек прокатил имя на языке. — Ро-за-ли. Она должна приехать на будущей неделе? Стайлз, если она захочет тебя увидеть, я не стану вам мешать. Мы можем притащить ее в соседнюю комнату. Айзек считает, она ничего. Сойдет поразвлечься.  
— НЕ СМЕЙ ЕЕ ТРОГАТЬ! — Стайлз рванулся, цепи натянулись, Дереку на мгновение показалось, что они поддаются. — Ты обещал.  
— У нас сделка, — согласился Дерек. — Ты ведешь себя как послушный мальчик, болтаешь с папой и своей девчонкой, а я ее не трогаю. Все в силе, Стайлз. Но если она начнет мешаться под ногами… Я не готов так рисковать.  
— Если ты ее убьешь, — воздух будто пропитался яростью Стайлза.— Если ты ее убьешь, я разорву твое горло. _Зубами._  
— Я не стану ее убивать. Я придумал кое-что поинтереснее. Я ее укушу, Стайлз. Если ей повезет, она станет моей бетой. Если нет… мы ее оплачем.  
Рычание, которое издал Стайлз, сделало бы честь оборотню. Цепи опять зазвенели, резко запахло кровью: Стайлз содрал кожу.  
Волк внутри заинтересованно вскинулся, повинуясь инстинкту.  
 _Помочь паре._  
Дерек тяжело встал, вернулся к кровати, печатая шаг, и сел на край. Он снял кандалы с правой руки и предупреждающе посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот затих и отвернулся.  
Дерек провел языком по ссадине, глубоко, жадно вдыхая. Запах все еще будил в нем что-то, побуждая упасть на живот и скулить, вылизывая Стайлза, пробуя его, помечая. Но волк растерял позиции, он стал слабым, запаршивел и измотался. Дереку не требовалось много сил, чтобы заставить тварь заткнуть пасть.  
Волк огрызнулся, Дерек сосредоточился, подчиняя его своей воле, и выдохнул. Незадолго до похищения он почти полностью перестал его ощущать, отказ пары едва не уничтожил его. Сейчас волк выздоравливал, восстанавливался медленно, по клетке, как когда-то Питер после пожара. Только поэтому Дерек еще не свернул Стайлзу шею. И поэтому же заставлял себя его трахать: волку это было нужно.  
Самому Дереку уже нет.  
Не после всего, что случилось.  
  
— Ты не понесешь ему еду? — Айзек скинул карты, и Эрика сдала ему новые.  
— Не заслужил, — Дерек, морщась, выпил горьковатый отвар.  
Не посоветуй Дитон травы, он бы уже окончательно потерял силу альфы.  
— Он в порядке? — спасовавший в прошлом круге Скотт почесал затылок, взглянув исподлобья.  
— Живой и не покалечен.  
— В цепях? — Эрика надула пузырь и лопнула его, слизав белую паутинку жвачки с губ.  
— Я отковал. Куда он оттуда денется.  
— Почему ты не разрешаешь мне повеселиться? — Эрика соблазнительно улыбнулась, выставив грудь вперед. — У меня тоже накопились претензии к Стайлзу.  
— Претензии? — Бойд перекатил по рту зажатую между губами зубочистку.  
— Променять стаю на постороннюю сучку? Да, черт возьми, я ревнивая девочка, — Эрика кинула несколько фишек, поднимая ставки.  
— Он снова о ней говорил, — в пустоту рассказал Дерек.  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— У него обсессия хуже, чем по Лидии. И по тебе. Ну, раньше которая была, — смешался он.  
— Стилински неудачник, — Джексон высокомерно изогнул бровь. — Жаль, что ты не можешь просто прибить его.  
— Джексон! — одернула его Лидия.  
— Он хотел убить меня, когда я был канимой, в чем проблема, дорогая? Я убивал отморозков, а он выжигает изнутри нашего альфу и ослабляет всех нас, ставит под угрозу наши, блядь, жизни.  
Дерек рыкнул. Полезшие у Джексона клыки втянулись обратно.  
— Я бы сам с удовольствием разорвал ему глотку, — в установившейся тишине сказал Дерек. — Джексон, отнесешь ему утром завтрак.  
— С каких пор я горничная в вашем любовном гнездышке? — Джексон ответил на ставку Эрики.  
— Я могу отнести, — промурлыкала та.  
— Джексон.  
— Ладно, ладно, только не трахай его сегодня, там же вытяжка никакая, не хочу нюхать вашу сперму.  
— Мою. Он, как ты понимаешь, не кончает, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
— Мы можем не говорить об этом? — попросил Скотт. — Стайлз все еще мой лучший друг.  
— Из-за которого ты чуть не загрыз соседа по комнате в прошлое полнолуние, — напомнил Айзек. — Кстати, это был я. Отлично подрались, Скотт. Почти насмерть.  
Снизу пошла очередная волна. Дерек стиснул виски пальцами и медленно осел на пол, едва не теряя сознание. Глаза окрасились алым, кости с хрустом дернулись, смещаясь и высвобождая волка. Стайлз так ярко, искренне его ненавидел, пережидая очередную истерику, что Дерек не мог закрыться от потока эмоций. Волк взбрыкнул, поглощая идущий от пары поток энергии, наполняясь силой и желая убивать.  
Обычно пара питает оборотня любовью и привязанностью, укрепляет человеческую сторону натуры, помогает усилить волка и держать его под контролем.  
Когда пара желает оборотню сдохнуть… события развиваются иначе.  
— Скоро кандалы снова понадобятся нам, — пожаловался Айзек, хрипло вдыхая и выдыхая.  
Хреново быть самым сильным эмпатом при альфе, который больше не способен поставить блок.  
— Не понадобятся, — Дерек вернулся в нормальный облик и поднялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на слабость в ногах.  
— Когда мы кем-нибудь перекусим в следующее полнолуние, ты по-другому заговоришь, — Джексон сбросил карту. — Лидия, солнышко, ты будешь меня любить после еще одного убийства?  
— Если вы загрызете Розали, я тебе массаж сделаю, сладкий, — пропела Лидия.  
— Почему бы и правда не убить ее? — Бойд выровнял свой столбик с фишками.  
— Потому что мы. Не убиваем. Людей, — Дерек допил отвар, пытаясь заглушить сверлящую голову боль.  
— Зато мы их похищаем, а ты еще и насилуешь, — Эрика пожала плечами. — Дерек, хватит. Иди к нему. Пусть он заткнется.  
— Я там совсем с ума схожу, — сквозь зубы признался Дерек. — Крышу рвет.  
— А здесь нам рвет, играть невозможно, — Айзек спасовал. — Иди, развлекись.  
Дерек обвел глазами стаю: все смотрели на него с одинаковым выражением на таких разных лицах. Он встряхнулся, оскалился напоследок и вернулся к тяжелой металлической двери, из-за которой, спасибо звукоизоляции, не доносилось ни звука.  
Замок щелкнул, Дерек шагнул вперед и качнулся, сбитый с ног волной концентрированного безумия, исходившей от Стайлза.  
 _Добро пожаловать к своей паре, милый._  
  
  
Стайлз решил, что не будет верить словам Дерека насчет Скотта. Самое последнее дело принимать за истину слова психа, а Дерек стал психом. Стайлз упустил момент, когда это произошло, но…  
Наверное, Арженты были правы. Если Стайлз выберется отсюда, он отправит Крису корзинку с фруктами. И навестит могилу Кейт, чтобы извиниться. Она вовсе не была чокнутой сукой, она делала свою работу.  
Стайлз вылез из душа, растерся полотенцем и влез в футболку и штаны. Живот подводило от голода: Дерек и так не был щедр в плане пищи, а теперь вознамерился устроить ему разгрузочный день. Стайлз посмотрелся в маленькое зеркало, отражавшее воспаленные глаза и покрытые корочками губы. Выглядел он препаршиво, Роз бы пришла в ужас.  
Мысль о его малышке лишила Стайлза последней выдержки. Он свалился на пол, обнимая колени руками, и крепко зажмурился, вспоминая теплые ладони, пахнущие жасмином волосы и хрупкое, нежное тело.  
Почему с ним все случилось именно теперь, когда он впервые почувствовал себя счастливым? С его баллами он бы закончил колледж через полтора года и с работой бы точно сложилось. И, самое главное, Розали, его Розали была бы рядом.  
Ненависть к Дереку затопила, выламывая нутро и заставляя шипеть от бессильной ярости. Стайлз хотел домой, к своей девушке, к своей нормальной жизни. Почему стоило ему познакомиться с Роз, как Дерек начал нести чушь про пару и настаивать на присутствии Стайлза в его жизни?  
Стая больше не входила в круг интересов Стайлза: Дерек вызывал отвращение, Скотт раздражал, Лидия казалась страшненькой, Эрика тупой, Айзек напыщенным. Более-менее ровно Стайлз по-прежнему воспринимал Джексона и Бойда, на них ему было элементарно наплевать. Он не хотел проводить с ними время, он не хотел их видеть, он поменял все курсы, где мог столкнуться со стаей Хейла. В его жизни была Розали и их будущее.  
Ради этого стоило придумать, как спастись.  
Стайлз встряхнулся, попрыгал на месте, размахивая руками и расслабляя мышцы — как учил когда-то незабвенный Бобби Финсток. Вышел из душевой, еще раз цепко и внимательно осматривая подвал, где его держали. Окон не было, за освещение отвечали несколько тусклых лампочек. Каменный пол застилал картон, рядом с кроватью в попытке издевательской заботы Дерек бросил вытертый коврик. Тяжелые трубы, спрятанные в металлические короба, вились к потолку. Стайлз пробовал отодрать какую-нибудь заклепку, но только стесал кожу. Никакого хлама в подвале не водилось. Кровать, обычная дешевка из ИКЕЯ, стул и стол оттуда же, пакет с его одеждой. В ванне осталась зубная щетка, паста, шампунь, гель для душа, мыло, смазка и туалетная бумага. В углу недалеко от койки притаилось несколько пластиковых бутылок с водой, в питье его не ограничивали. Четыре столбика кровати украшали цепи с кандалами, в минуты плохого настроения Дерек заковывал его, правда, в одиночку обездвиженным не оставлял. Уходя из подвала, Дерек снимал цепи.  
За это Стайлз был благодарен, не хватало только начать ссать под себя.  
Он на мгновение представил, как Дерек возвращается, а Стайлз лежит с мокрыми штанами, и до хруста стиснул зубы. Новая волна гнева мешала думать о чем-либо, строить планы, верить в лучшее. Стайлз бы с удовольствием убил Дерека голыми руками, но тот был все время настороже. Даже во время той жалкой пародии на секс, которую он периодически им устраивал.  
Внутренности невольно скрутились, под ложечкой засосало, Стайлза бросило в пот. Он страшно боялся, что Дерек снова решит его поиметь. Дело заключалось не только в физической боли, с ней Стайлз мог иметь дело, он играл в лакросс, да и со стаей всякого нахлебался. Стайлза буквально выворачивало, рвало на части, когда Дерек к нему прикасался.  
… но секс мог стать надеждой на спасение.  
Стайлз добрел до кровати, сел на нее, взял в руки кандалы и, поглаживая холодный металл, закрыл глаза. Надо попытаться сделать вид, что он меняет отношение к Дереку. Что готов научиться принимать его как пару. Надо его обмануть, дождаться свободы и бежать.  
Сложно будет разыграть обман после сегодняшнего столкновения, но терять нечего. Розали бы это одобрила.  
Стайлз поцеловал простенький браслет, который она ему подарила в день их первой встречи, и погрузился в себя, настраиваясь на нежность к Дереку.  
  
  
— Не ждал тебя так быстро, — заговорил Стайлз, когда Дерек спустился по лестнице и остановился на последней ступеньке.  
— Ты фонишь, — Дерек вспыхнул красными глазами и замер, будто врос в пол.  
— Ты угрожал моей девушке, я сорвался. Прости за… за щеку, — с трудом извинился Стайлз.  
Он знал, что действует чересчур топорно, но когда это Хейл разбирался в тонкостях?  
— Я альфа, — Дерек сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он двигался нехотя, не скрывая, как ему не нравится в подвале. — Такими вещами меня не проймешь.  
— Ступил, — Стайлз поерзал на кровати и уставился на Дерека. — Я голоден.  
— Рассчитываешь, что после извинений я тебя накормлю?  
Дерек подобрался ближе, и Стайлза начало мутить. Он сглотнул комок в горле, переборол порыв сплюнуть вязкую, противную слюну и криво улыбнулся.  
— До каких унижений можно дойти за такое короткое время, верно? Я бы тебе даже сейчас задницу подставил, в желудке реально режет, чувак.  
Есть.  
Стайлз видел, вытащил из Дерека мелькнувшую эмоцию. Хейла интересовал секс с ним. Обычный перепих: если Дерек в хорошем настроении, это не будет обжигающе больно, он справится.  
— Вот как, — не поверил Дерек. — Тогда раздевайся.  
— Так просто?  
Стайлз заставил нижнюю челюсть упасть вниз, имитируя удивление. Потер ладонью предплечье: жест скованности, смущения. Облизнул губы — неуверенность.  
Кажется, ничего не забыл.  
— Да. Мне нравится мысль, что ты готов платить телом за кусок хлеба, — Дерек переменил направление движения, он нацелился на душевую, за смазкой — о своем комфорте Хейл заботился всегда.  
— Мразь, — шепнул под нос Стайлз, надеясь, что не перестарался.  
Футболку он перекинул через спинку кровати, штаны смял и отправил в ноги, трусы сунул под подушку. Последнее, что Стайлза волновало, стыд перед Дереком. Ему сейчас не слабо было перед всем колледжем нагишом пройтись, верни это ему свободу.  
Он лег на постель, встал на четвереньки и слегка раздвинул ноги, вспоминая просмотренное когда-то гей-порно. Что там следует сделать? Выставить свою дырку? Да без проблем. Бери, сука.  
Вернувшийся Дерек, вероятно, оценил зрелище. Стайлз стерпел звонкий шлепок и только осторожно стиснул пальцами уголок подушки.  
— В следующий раз принесу камеру, — Дерек выдавил немного геля ему между ягодиц. — Эрика хоть перестанет вопросы задавать.  
— Не боишься опозориться перед своей стаей? — Стайлз балансировал на тонкой грани между своей обычной болтовней и острым желанием сохранить расположение Дерека. Не спугнуть его. — Любовник из тебя неважный.  
— В этом нет ничего от любви, — Дерек растер смазку по кольцу мышц, запихнул на пробу два пальца и удовлетворился осмотром. — Но, почему бы и нет, договорились — если сможешь подо мной кончить, Джексон завтра зачитает тебе пару сообщений от твоей возлюбленной Розали.  
Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание перехватило. Несколько слов от Розали! Стайлз пойдет ради этого на все, на все, на все.  
Дерек зашуршал одеждой, Стайлз слышал все как в тумане, поглощенный фантазиями. Кровать скрипнула, Дерек залез на матрас, пристроился сзади и снова вставил пальцы ему в зад, лениво трахая. По сравнению с прошлыми сессиями было никак. Ни боли, ни удовольствия, только слегка тянущее ощущение в кишках, будто хочется в туалет.  
— Почему ты делаешь это со мной? — лучше говорить, чем молчать, Стайлз не мог себе позволить утонуть в воспоминаниях о первом разе с Дереком.  
— Ты заслужил, — Дерек вытащил пальцы и заменил их членом. — И заткнись, пока я не вырвал тебе язык.  
Ритмичные толчки были неприятными. Стайлз попробовал отрешиться от происходящего, цепляясь за мысли о Роз, но ничего не получалось. Сознание провалилось туда, в хаос и темноту, где…  
  
…искусанные ягодицы ныли, поджавшаяся мошонка и вялый член жалко болтались между ног, пока внутренности раздирал член Дерека, методично удовлетворявшего свою ненормальную похоть. Потные колени скользили по сероватой простыне, голова кружилось, живот болел, в носу хлюпало, сорванное криками горло першило. Дерек скользнул глубже в только что разработанную им дырку и…  
  
 _…теплое, легкое удовольствие, близость, нежность, единение…_  
  
— Как будто куклу трахаю, — Дерек недовольно ущипнул его за сосок. — Подмахивай, что ли.  
— С блядью меня не перепутал? — огрызнулся по привычке Стайлз, натужно подаваясь бедрами назад. Проникновение стало ощутимее, четче, в желудке зародилась новая волна тошноты.  
Только не сблевать при Дереке. С него станется мордой ткнуть, да и все усилия пройдут даром. Сейчас-то все шло хорошо, Стайлз ощущал, как Хейл расслабился.  
Немного, но расслабился.  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и начал послушно подмахивать, смирившись с поселившемся в заднице членом. Хорошо бы еще уговорить встать его собственный. Иначе…  
Опустив глаза, Стайлз случайно мазнул взглядом по браслету и вдруг успокоился. Он полностью сосредоточился на разноцветном плетении, погружаясь почти в транс, опять и опять представляя себе любимые черты. В теле поселилась легкость, Стайлз слегка выгнулся, угол изменился, и Дерек проехался ему прямиком по простате.  
Стайлз искренне, коротко застонал, слегка сжал мышцы, приглашая сделать так еще. Член заинтересованно дернулся. Дерек издал удивленный возглас, ритм ускорился, чужая рука уверенно потискала его яйца. Стайлз продолжал смотреть на браслет.  
В его фантазиях его трахала Розали. Ей бы он разрешил, захоти она так поиграть. С ней бы он получал удовольствие, ему нравилось поступать так, чтобы ей было приятно.  
  
 _…сюда, сюда, крепче, глубже, держи меня, я хочу тебя, я твой, я больше не хочу быть один, я больше не должен быть один, никогда, никогда, не бросай меня, останься со мной, верь в меня…_  
  
Стайлз прикусил язык, гоня прочь наваждение, оно не было связано с Розали, оно было чужим, оно было ненужным, инородным, как Дерек, как его присутствие, как подступающий оргазм.  
  
Неправильно, неправильно, он не имеет право так вести себя, он предает Роз, надо остановиться, надо…  
  
Дерек перевернул его на спину, в последний раз повел бедрами, и Стайлз вдруг кончил, забрызгивая спермой грудь Дерека, его щеку и подбородок. Он бы, наверное, смог совладать с собой, но Дерек начал спускать в ответ, и Стайлз с воем впился ртом в браслет, надеясь, что это придаст ему силы пережить кошмарное соитие.  
Радужка Дерека блеснула, потекла кровью, и острый коготь прорезал застежку. Стайлз закричал, пытаясь спасти самую дорогую ему на свете вещь, Дерек зарычал, все еще подрагивая в оргазме, и смял браслет в руке.  
— Отдай! Ты не смеешь его забирать, не смеешь! — бесновался Стайлз, наплевав на все свои планы разом. — Животное, скот, ублюдок, тварь, отдай сейчас же. Это мое! _Мое!_  
— Ты как Голлум, — у Дерека дрогнула верхняя губа, будто он вляпался ногой в собачье дерьмо. — Твоя прелесть? Ну попрощайся с ней, Стайлз.  
Дерек вытащил из него член, Стайлз полез к нему отбирать браслет, ничего не видя и не понимая, и свалился на подушку после сильного удара по голове. В глазах потемнело, Стайлз свесился над кроватью и его все же вырвало. Когда он пришел в себя, Дерека в подвале уже не было.  
Как и браслета Розали.  
  
  
Дерек ввалился обратно, на просторную кухню, и сел бы прямо на пол, не утащи его Эрика на свое место. Он стер выступившую на лбу испарину, поморгал, приходя в себя, и положил руку на затылок Эрике, прижавшейся лицом к его колену. Сдернуло с места не только ее: вся стая переползла ближе, выражая безмолвную поддержку альфе.  
Два года назад Дерек бы на зубах дополз до своей комнаты и закрылся там, не желая показываться в таком состоянии. Теперь он мог позволить себе остаться, закрыть глаза и рвано дышать, ожидая, когда же схлынет волна ужаса.  
Стайлз убивал его каждым стуком своего сердца.  
— От тебя пахнет сексом, — Лидия поставила завариваться очередную порцию трав. — Что случилось?  
— Он сам предложил, — Дерек уставился на распускающееся в кипятке соцветие. — Лег под меня.  
— Хочет выбраться, — отрезала Лидия. — Он тобой манипулирует.  
— Я знаю, — Дерек сглотнул слюну, волк вспоминал о случившемся _с удовольствием_. — Но я не мог удержаться, и…  
Больше всего Дерека пугало это "и". В какой-то момент, короткий и ненормальный, он почуял отклик. Правильный, настоящий, единение с парой — а потом все снова заволокла густая жирная жижа, зловонная и ядовитая, невидимый плащ. Мантия-невидимка, спрятавшая под собой прежнего Стайлза.  
— Что это у тебя? — Эрика оторвалась от его ног и осторожно разжала ладонь, в которой Дерек стискивал чертов браслет.  
— Забери, — Дерек впихнул вещицу ей в руки.  
— Я его знаю, — свесился сбоку любопытный Скотт. — Роз подарила Стайлзу, он его никогда не снимает.  
— Как трогательно, — Лидия вручила Дереку исходящую паром чашку. Он отхлебнул. — Джексон, отдай телефон, напортачишь!  
— Что я, не умею флиртовать по смскам? — вскинулся Джексон.  
— Не так, как Стайлз! — Лидия забрала трубку и демонстративно стерла набитое сообщение. — Он общается иначе.  
— Я тебя умоляю, она просто хочет заняться виртуальным сексом, я хорош в этом!  
— Стайлз не из тех, кто пишет "я завалил тебя на стол и зубами снял трусики", Джексон. Если бы ты почитал их переписку, ты бы это знал, — Лидия покосилась на Дерека.  
— Там есть что-то… особенное? — поддался грызущему любопытству Дерек.  
— Ну, не каждый парень с такой готовностью и регулярностью готов поласкать киску языком, — Лидия закинула ногу на ногу, взметнув юбку.  
— Наверное, его Розали хорошая девочка, и она глотает, — Джексон скрестил руки. — Или Стилински обычный лох. Проголосуем?  
— Я за лоха, — кивнул Бойд.  
— А как насчет не быть эгоистом в сексе? — недовольно спросил Скотт.  
— Лох, — подтвердил Айзек. — Его эта сука на коротком поводке держит.  
— Ублюдки, — Эрика встала и погладила Дерека по щеке. — Легче?  
— Да, — Дерек благодарно поцеловал ей запястье. — Мне нужно будет туда вернуться.  
— Ну уж нет!  
— Я его по голове приложил, он не шевелился, — признался Дерек. — Надо проверить.  
— Давай я схожу, — Айзек уронил локти на стол и подпер ладонями щеки.  
— Или я, — Скотт устало оседлал стул. — Дерек, давай я с ним поговорю!  
— Он думает, ты его найдешь и спасешь. Он может совсем свихнуться, если поймет, что ошибается.  
И тогда Дерек свихнется тоже. Ему хотелось обратиться и завыть. В подвале, в присутствии Стайлза, было легче. Волк дышал полной грудью, жрал исходящие от пары эмоции, крутился рядом, но сам Дерек едва соображал от страха, с неимоверным трудом удерживая контроль. Кейт пытала его электричеством, подсоединив электроды к голому телу. Стайлз сам был электричеством, болезненно-яркой вспышкой, с виду безопасно, дотронешься — сгоришь.  
— Почему это вообще происходит? — Айзек приоткрыл рот, уставившись в потолок. — Он же любил Лидию. Потом сходил с ума по тебе. Скотт?  
— Что? Да, он как раз накануне выпускного сменил десятилетний план соблазнения Лидии на пятилетний — Дерека.  
— Ты легкая добыча, — хмыкнула Лидия, похлопав Дерека по плечу.  
— А эта Розали… она же серость, — Джексон засунул руки в карманы. — Ты к этому вел, Лейхи?  
— И не просил тебя вмешиваться, Уиттмор, — ощерился Айзек. — Да, к этому. Заурядная девчонка, я бы такую только накурившись выебал.  
— Наш Дерек лучше, — кривляясь, закончил Джексон. — Кстати, ты-то почему тормозил? Не натянул его сразу?  
— Не твое дело.  
Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, кожу защекотало, Дерек слышал шум, с которым сердце Джексона гнало кровь по венам. Ему хотелось перегрызть сладкую яремную, залить все вокруг красным и притащить паре подарочек.  
 _Ублажить._  
— Уже тогда пару в нем чувствовал, да? — Джексона словно переключило, как в бытность канимой. Был ублюдком, стал верной бетой. — Выбор ему давал? Не хотел свободу отнимать?  
— Не хотел, — Дерек так устал от всего этого, что даже выворачивать душу перед стаей перестало казаться стыдным. — А он мне за это устроил. Розали.  
— Любовь зла, — Бойд дернул Эрику за рукав кофты. — Покажи-ка эту фигню.  
Он ловко повертел в длинных, суховатых пальцах браслет и проехался подушечкой по узору.  
— У нас в квартале девка одна такими торговала. Болтала, заговоренные.  
— Может и правда заговоренный, — фыркнула Эрика. — Вот Стайлз и…  
В кухне повисла тишина. Дерек ошарашено уставился на простенький, сплетенный из ниток браслет.  
— Да быть того не может! — чересчур громко сказал Айзек. — Да вы, блядь, шутите!  
— Тащи сюда фотоаппарат, — Эрика толкнула Бойда в плечо. — А ты, Маккол, звони Дитону! Живо, шевелите задницами!  
Лидия грохнула по столу ноутбуком, в остервенении пролистывая страницы. Длинные ногти неприятно скребли по тачпаду. Дерека подташнивало.  
И он ощущал, как внизу оклемался Стайлз. Потянуло знакомой приторной гнилью, которую волк принялся благодарно лакать.  
Вспышка фотоаппарата ослепила, заставив беспомощно проморгаться, Бойд сделал еще несколько снимков и вытащил карту памяти, вставляя ее в слот на ноутбуке. Скотт скороговоркой пудрил мозги бывшему начальнику, путано объясняя, в чем дело. Лидия, закатив глаза, быстро прикрепляла фотографии к телу письма.  
— Да включи уже громкую связь, задолбало прислушиваться! — Джексон пихнул Скотта в плечо, тот нервно щелкнул по кнопке.  
— Меня теперь все слышат? — мягкий голос Дитона обволакивал стены. — Я жду письмо.  
— Улетело, — прокомментировал Джексон из-за спины Лидии.  
Дерек забрал валявшийся посреди стола браслет и принюхался, с силой втягивая воздух. Пахло привычно — Стайлзом и только им. Дерека повело, он опять открылся, выискивая эмоции пары, и только глубоко вошедшие в плечо когти смогли его отрезвить.  
— Спасибо, Айзек.  
— Обращайся. Это за все кости, которые ты мне переломал, — оскалился тот.  
— Боюсь, новости неутешительны, — тон Дитона изменился. — Похоже и правда заговоренный. Видите две темные нити, сплетенные в центре рисунка? Проверьте, как они были окрашены.  
— Что это значит? — Дерек встал со своего места и подошел поближе к трубке. — На что проверить? Как?  
— Вымачивали ли их в крови, — пояснил Дитон. — Думаю, одну нитку пропитали кровью Стайлза, а вторую — его девушки.  
— Я сделаю анализ, — Лидия решительно потянулась к браслету, Дерек зарычал. Лидия нахмурилась. — Ну же! Дай мне его сюда!  
Дерек с трудом разомкнул пальцы, ревниво наблюдая, как цветная полоска исчезает в кармане юбки.  
— Кто из вас сможет взломать замок в лабораторию? — Лидия поправила волосы.  
— Я с тобой поеду, — Эрика одернула вниз топик, обнажив кромку лифчика. — Если что, двум сексуальным цыпочкам ничего не сделают.  
Эрика взяла Лидию под локоть и вывела из кухни, прихватив ключи от порша.  
— Если они найдут кровь, чем это грозит Стайлзу?  
Пальцы нервно сжались, Дерека сдвинуло вперед в ожидании ответа.  
— Судя по рисунку… — Дитон помедлил. — Сколько он носит этот браслет?  
— Полгода, — бросил Скотт.  
— Слишком поздно, — Дитон был полон сожалений. — Процесс необратим. Стайлз будет до смерти любить девушку, к которой его приворожили.  
— Если ее убить?  
Дерек старался глушить разрастающуюся внутри дыру. Чокнутый Стайлз, Стайлз, который подливает ему аконит в кофе, Стайлз, вышвырнувший его из своей жизни был лучше, чем околдованный Стайлз.  
— Он умрет следом. Это "любовь до гроба и после него", старая магия, простая и эффективная. Дерек?  
— Да?  
— Ты тоже умрешь, ты с ним шесть лет бок о бок провел, — безжалостно напомнил Дитон. — Твой волк его не отпустит.  
— Я знаю, — Дерек вдруг успокоился. — В любом случае, надо дождаться результатов анализа.  
— Удачи. Я пришлю вам все, что у меня есть по этому заклятью, — сказал Дитон и сбросил звонок.  
От вернувшейся тишины хотелось выть в голос. Минуты потекли, отбиваемые ровным стуком пульса, Дерек пытался снова научиться дышать.  
— Я же говорил, что Стайлз никогда бы так не поступил с нами! — совсем не в тему брякнул Скотт, разрушая безмолвие.  
— Заткнись ты, придурок, — Айзек открыл письмо от Дитона с ссылками на статьи. — Тут пишут, что заклятья еще и выворачивает эмоции наоборот. Кто был дорог, станет вызывать ненависть, везде сменится полюс.  
— Тогда он должен теперь просто обожать меня! — Джексон попытался отобрать у Айзека ноутбук, Бойд прикрикнул на них обоих, и Дерек, незамеченным, вернулся к двери.  
Он знал заранее, что покажет тест Лидии.  
Ему нужно было к Стайлзу. Он же чувствовал, как тот откликался сквозь густую пелену, как звал его. Теперь Дерек знал, что ему не мерещится, что, может быть, шанс еще есть.  
Дерек хотел увидеть свою больную, потерянную, задыхающуюся под чужой волей пару.  
Он спустился по железной лестнице, нахмурился, пытаясь понять, куда делся Стайлз, и упал на колени, стоило тяжелой цепи ударить его по голове, едва не проламывая височную кость.  
  
  
Стайлз не знал, чего ему хочется больше — забить Дерека до смерти, размазав его мозги по усыпавшим пол картонкам, или все-таки вырваться на свободу. Он облизнулся, перехватил намотанную на запястье цепь поудобнее и примерился. Свобода не убежит. Сначала он уничтожит выродка, посмевшего разлучить их с Розали. Стайлз раскрутил цепь, кандалы с хрустом врезались в грудную клетку, сминая ребра с правой стороны. Тело Дерека конвульсивно дернулось, он попытался отползти, Стайлз в азарте замахнулся снова, и цепь вдруг потащила его назад. Стайлз попятился, нелепо забив руками в воздухе и пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Возникший между ним и Дереком Айзек страшно зарычал и двинулся на него.  
Не нападая. Отгоняя от Хейла.  
— Ты теперь такой слабак, что тебя защищает твоя же бета от _человека_? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Докатился, Дерек, докатился.  
— А ну заткнись! — рявкнул Айзек, не торопясь принимать человеческую личину. Он вырвал цепь из рук Стайлза, металл проехался по ладони, оставляя ржавый след. Кожу будто огнем обожгло. Стайлз выругался и зло пнул Айзека в лодыжку, когда тот скрутил его, как коп преступника.  
— Теперь меня хочешь оттрахать ты? — выплюнул Стайлз. — Не стесняйся, приятель.  
— Дерек, иди сюда, я держу его, — позвал Айзек.  
Подняться с первого раза Хейлу не удалось, Стайлз мог собой гордиться. Наконец Дерек встал, растер грудину, вскинулся — кровь залила ему пол-лица, превратив его в ужасную маску. Он доковылял до Стайлза: так в боевиках в финале обычно передвигается главный герой, чтобы увидеть бегущую к ним героиню или приехавший за ним космический корабль. В подвале же был только Стайлз и гребаный предатель Айзек.  
Когда-то Стайлз натаскивал его для поступления в колледж.  
— Я не хочу, — беспомощно сказал Дерек, мотнув головой.  
Стайлз забился в хватке Айзека: что бы тот не предлагал, Стайлз тоже не хотел.  
— Ты не регенерируешь, — жестко произнес Айзек. — Я держу его. И помогу с блоком.  
Поколебавшись еще несколько мгновений, Дерек приблизился, и Стайлза выгнуло, он вжался в Айзека, пытаясь уберечься от контакта. Дерек шумно вздохнул и взял Стайлза за подбородок:  
— Оскалишь зубы — выбью тебе их по одному.  
Стайлз отвернулся, Дерек прижался к нему и уткнулся носом в шею. Руки обвили талию, отрывая тело Стайлза от Айзека. Тот перехватил его поудобнее, продолжая стискивать запястья и прижимая локтем плечи Стайлза к своим.  
— Да у нас намечается веселый тройничок, как скоро мы перейдем к полноценным оргиям?  
Дерек не стал ничего отвечать, он провел носом до самого основания уха, лизнул кожу, коротко куснул шею и погладил Стайлза по щеке. Кровь из раны на голове перестала сочиться.  
— Ты моя пара, — с отчаянием сказал Дерек. — Стайлз, ты же моя _пара_.  
— И ты меня любишь, да-да, — скривился Стайлз. — И мы должны провести вместе остаток жизни. Отъебись от меня, сколько раз говорить!  
Стало больно. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда Айзек выпустил когти, сдирая ему кожу с предплечий, хватка усилилась, прессуя кости так сильно, что Стайлз начал по-настоящему опасаться трещины.  
— Не надо, — рыкнул Дерек, в бешенстве потянув его на себя.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как он грубо смял ему ягодицы и с силой растер бока. Рот скользил по лицу и шее, оставляя на коже быстро сохнущую слюну, Стайлз почти плакал от досады и унижения.  
Он по-детски топнул ногой, сдаваясь и всхлипывая. Дерек обнял его, крепко и нежно, Стайлз зажмурился, гоня прочь головокружение. Стоявший сзади Айзек тяжело дышал, тихо, по-собачьи ворча, а Дерек целовал и целовал его — губы, подбородок, ключицы, плечи.  
Стайлз смял в кулаке мокрый от крови ворот его футболки и простонал:  
— Пожалуйста. Дерек, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
Дерек обхватил ладонями его лицо, светло-зеленые глаза с желтыми крапинками наполнились надеждой.  
— О чем ты просишь? — тихо, интимно выдохнул он Стайлзу в губы.  
Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, догадываясь, что выглядит жалко. Ему было все равно.  
— Пожалуйста, — проникновенно повторил он. — Верни мне браслет Розали?..  
Последний слог имени еще висел в воздухе, а Айзек уже выдрал Стайлза из рук Дерека и швырнул на пол. Кулак полетел прямиком в челюсть, и Стайлз как в замедленной съемке видел, как его перехватили в сотых дюйма от скулы.  
Звериный рык отскочил от стенок подвала, Айзек бросился на Дерека, метя зубами в незащищенное горло. Стайлз забил ладонью по полу, нащупал ранее снятую им с кровати цепь и, не раздумывая, нанес удар.  
  
 _…спасти, спасти, не трогай, не трогай, не трогай его, ОН МОЙ…_  
  
Айзек свалился под ноги Дереку, тот выпрямился во весь рост, высокий, мощный, с горящими красным глазами и длинными белыми клыками. Стайлз бросил цепь под ноги.  
— Теперь ты точно должен его вернуть, — попросил Стайлз.  
— Она тебя обманула, — Дерек помог встать скулящему Айзеку. — Твоя Роз. Она заставила тебя быть с ней.  
Стайлз присел на корточки и потер обеими руками затылок.  
— Ей не надо меня заставлять, Дерек, — напомнил он, улыбаясь при мысли о Розали. — Я люблю ее. Я так соскучился по ней, Дерек. Она нужна мне. Отпусти меня к ней.  
— Иди, — Дерек подпихнул Айзека между лопаток. — Я справлюсь.  
— Оставить тебя с этой сиреной наедине?  
— Я справлюсь. Дай мне попрощаться.  
— Что? — Стайлз вскочил и в панике бросился к Айзеку. — Лейхи, не уходи, он меня убивать собрался! Айзек, тебя посадят, мой отец вас всех упечет за решетку!  
— Да оно того стоить будет, — Айзек сплюнул ему под ноги, Стайлз отшатнулся и застыл. Путь преграждал Дерек.  
Замки щелкнули, ограждая их от всего остального мира, в подвале стало так тихо, что Стайлз услышал тихий гул висящих на проводах лампочек. Дерек поднял цепь, отнес ее к кровати и пристегнул на место. Забрал выроненный в прошлый визит ключ и скрылся в душевой. На Стайлза накатила апатия. Он поежился, залез в постель и свернулся в ней комочком. Изнутри рвалось что-то дурное, грозившее разрушить его мир на куски. Что-то, способное отнять у него Розали.  
Дерек вернулся минут через пятнадцать, завернутый в одно полотенце.  
— Я могу сделать тебе плохо и получить то, что я хочу, а могу быть терпеливым. Все зависит от тебя.  
— Не многовато ли внимания для одного дня? — прошептал Стайлз, чувствуя смертельную усталость. — Я не буду сопротивляться.  
Лгать сил не осталось, сил вообще ни на что не осталось. Стайлз равнодушно помог Дереку себя раздеть и лег на спину, не видя ничего.  
— Я люблю тебя, — Дерек невесомо поцеловал ему родинку на левой щеке. — Я ничего не могу поделать.  
— Возненавидь, — посоветовал Стайлз, едва размыкая губы.  
— Уже.  
Дерек прижался мокрым холодным лбом к его плечу. Судорожно поцеловал кожу под ним и выпустил зубы, оставляя метку. Стайлз покопался в памяти, в ней хранились отголоски смутных фантазий, где Дерек вел себя так же. Стайлз просмотрел их — наскоро, как старые диафильмы, и пожалел, что этот хлам не выкинуть.  
— Раздвинь ноги.  
Стайлз послушно раскинул их в стороны и даже согнул в коленях. Может, это правда последний трах? А потом Дерек поддастся инстинктам и разорвет ему глотку? Стайлз представил, как будет хрипеть, давясь кровью, он знал, что, несмотря на все слова, Дерек мечтает его убить.  
Хотя лучше бы он сдох сам и оставил Стайлза в покое.  
Пальцы осторожно растягивали, пусть необходимости не наблюдалось: Дерек трахал его совсем недавно, дырка не успела закрыться. Но Стайлз все равно невольно ощущал приятное томление, которое прорывалось через общее омерзение. Дерек, кажется, пытался заниматься с ним любовью. Ласкал ртом соски, дразнил языком ямку пупка и щель на члене, массировал яички. Стайлз поймал себя на определенном удовольствии, исключительно физиологическом, почти механическом. Он закрыл лицо рукой и держал его так, пока Дерек не кончил в его расслабленное, ставшее мокрым от смазки и спермы нутро.  
Еще через несколько минут, излившись Дереку в рот, Стайлз провалился в странную дрему, где длинные красные черви извивались, пролезая ему в уши, глаза, ноздри, рот. Он сморгнул наваждение и отодвинулся от попытавшегося обнять его на манер большой ложки Дерека.  
— Попрощался? Съебись отсюда, — тихо сказал Стайлз, раздумывая, сможет ли он закинуть петлю на проходившую под потолком трубу. Там был зазор примерно в фут.  
Если Дерек сам не покончит с этим фарсом, это сделает Стайлз. Он почти смирился, что потерял Роз, да и как он сможет посмотреть ей в глаза после этого? Как будет жить, зная, что подвергал ее опасности?  
Дерек прав. В часовню к Роз никто не придет. Стайлз вспомнил купленные ими приглашения на свадьбу и тихо, жалобно, всхлипнул. Дерек поцеловал его между лопаток и, быстро одевшись, вышел.  
  
 _…останься со мной, верь в меня, верь…_  
  
  
Дерек не помнил, когда он в последний раз видел своих девочек такими и видел ли вообще.  
Эрика шумно высморкалась, растерла остатки макияжа, превратившись в обиженную панду, скомкала салфетку и принялась грызть ноготь.  
— Почему из всех парней эта сука выбрала именно нашего Стайлза?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, Дерек понимал, что никто не станет отвечать. Стайлз был… Стайлзом. Покажите того, кто не хотел бы заполучить его себе.  
— Курсы медсестры, надо же, — Лидия устало прижала кончики пальцев к кругам под глазами — в кои-то веки не замазанным консилером. — Она помогала нашим медикам, когда весь кампус сдавал кровь. Могла выбрать любого себе в вечные любовники. И выбрала.  
— Нам следовало догадаться, — Скотт разлил по чашкам очередную порцию кофе. Никто так и не лег спать этой ночью. — Мне следовало догадаться. Стайлз понял, когда меня обратили в оборотня, а я не заметил чертов приворот прямо у меня под носом!  
Скотт слишком сильно сжал пластиковую ручку, та треснула под нажимом, но полностью расколоться не успела — Джексон отобрал кофейник.  
— Мы должны убить ее всей стаей. Хейл, ты слышишь?  
— Голосуем, — подхватил Скотт. — Я «за». Айзек, Бойд?  
— Определенно, — Бойд скрестил руки. — Дело стаи.  
— Не нам принимать решение, — не согласился Айзек, успевший восстановиться после удара цепью.  
— А кому еще? — зашипела Эрика и обернулась, схватившись за запястье Лидии в поисках поддержки.  
— Давайте ее просто изуродуем? — Лидия приподняла брови. — У меня есть подходящие реактивы. Старая добрая кислота в лицо?  
Дерек тихо хмыкнул и поманил к себе Скотта. Тот подошел, Дерек пихнул ему в руки небольшую кожаную папку. Если все пройдет плохо, стая не должна ни в чем нуждаться. Он позаботится о них.  
— Смотри, это счета за аренду, у нас оплачено на три месяца вперед. А это номер счета и пароль к нему, пользуйтесь по необходимости. Там хорошие проценты бегут, не снимайте все сразу, у стаи должен быть резерв на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Шерифу сам придумаешь, что сказать.  
— Дерек, — Скотт нахмурился и закрыл папку. — Я все понял, но…  
— Если станешь альфой, завязывай со своим душеспасительным дерьмом, — сказал Дерек. — Сначала стая, потом все остальное. Включая твои личные принципы, окей?  
— Не беспокойся, мы ему напомним, если что, — Джексон кинул в свой кофе два кусочка сахара и добавил ореховый сироп. — Хотя я лучше сразу стану омегой.  
— Справишься, — Дерек похлопал Скотта по плечу. — Я пошел.  
— Тебе прямо не терпится, — сухо сказал Айзек. — Дерек…  
Дерек мотнул головой. Он чертовски, смертельно устал, вымотался так, что уже не оставалось ни страха, ни сомнений, ни сожалений, вообще ничего. Только желание наконец разобраться со всем этим и сдохнуть.  
Вместе со своей парой.  
  
Разодранная на куски и связанная в подобие веревки простыня валялась на полу. Дерек отпихнул ее ногой подальше, думая, что Стайлза подвела вера в приключенческие фильмы. Даже сумей он закинуть свою поделку на трубу, та бы порвалась под весом его тела. Впрочем, теперь это никого не волновало. Стайлз лежал на серовато-голубом матрасе, горло заливала стынущая кровь, глаза выцветали, с каждым судорожным вздохом становясь все более безжизненными. Дерек едва держался: умирающий вместе со Стайлзом волк выл, пытался в последний раз восстать, смести личность Дерека своей чистой, звериной яростью, страшной, почти человеческой тоской потери.  
Дерек, поколебавшись, лег рядом со Стайлзом, сжимавшим в руке возвращенный ему браслет Розали, и обнял его, устроив ладонь на ребрах, напротив пока еще стучащего сердца. Звук убаюкивал, Дерек закрыл глаза, вдыхая сладковато-железистый запах.  
Удар. Удар. Удар.  
Он считал про себя каждый, постепенно смиряясь с тем, как они становятся тише, как сбивается четкий ритм, превращаясь в бессмысленную отбивку, словно неудачный ремикс популярной когда-то песни.  
Удар, удар. Удар, удар, УДАР — и тишина.  
Звонкая, рвущая барабанные перепонки тишина. Перемалывающая кости и отравляющая кровь. Дерек провел длинными желтыми когтями по бледной до синевы груди Стайлза, оставляя тонкие царапины и замер. Кожа осторожно стягивалась по краям, а где-то изнутри нарастал, как гудение самолета, новый ритм. Четкий, чистый, звонкий.  
Дикий, как возвращающаяся к Дереку сила.  
Волк внутри коротко проскулил, дернулся и встал, шатаясь, на своих переломанных, стремительно исцеляющихся лапах. Потянулся, клацнул пастью, встряхнулся, демонстрируя обновленную шерсть — без свалявшихся комком и проплешин. И торжествующе, довольно выгнул холку. Живой, сильный, агрессивный.  
Альфа.  
Дерек повернулся и встретился с горящим пронзительно-желтым взглядом Стайлза.  
Тот осторожно выпутался из хватки Дерек, оперся ладонью на подушку и полуприсел на матрасе. Раскрыл ладонь и уставился на тонкую цветную полоску.  
Дерек сглотнул. Кровь оборотней отличалась от крови людей, колдовство должно было потерять силу после обращения.  
Если заклятье действовало только на кровь. Дитон не был уверен, какую именно связь формирует магия.  
— Стайлз? — хрипло, неуверенно позвал Дерек.  
— Что это еще за дрянь, чувак? — Стайлз кинул браслет на пол и потер лоб рукой. — Что я вообще тут… а нет. Я помню, что я тут делаю. Но…  
Стайлз поморгал, повертелся, вероятно, пытаясь соотнести причину и следствие, и позеленел.  
— Ты в порядке? — беспомощно спросил Дерек. В голове было пусто, идей, что говорить и как себя вести и близко не находилось.  
— Нет. Я, блядь, оборотень, спасибо, Дерек, и… у меня какой-то пиздец в плане воспоминаний. Мне нужен аддерал. Срочно. И выпить. Чччерт, на вас же не действует, на _меня_ не действует, я…  
Дерек дернул его за предплечье, укладывая обратно, как раньше, и перевалился, оседлывая Стайлзу бедра. Ему нужно было узнать прямо сейчас.  
— Ты скучаешь по Розали?  
— Что? — Стайлз наморщил лоб. — Розали?  
— Да, — нетерпеливо перебил Дерек. — Твоя невеста, Розали. У вас свадьба через месяц.  
Зрачки Стайлза расширились, рот широко распахнулся, будто Стайлз примерялся к королевских размеров бургеру. Минимум тройному.  
— Какая, нахуй, свадьба, ты спятил, что ли? Дерек, я вроде как помню Роз — моя девчонка, да? Но… О мой бог!  
Дерек прижал ладонь ко рту, пытаясь удержать истеричный, нервный смешок, и не смог. Он слез со Стайлза, отошел от кровати, прислонился к стене, и его согнуло в приступе хохота. Волк внутри наматывал круги, а Дерек утирал выступившие на глазах слезы, только теперь осознавая степень сковывавшего его многие месяцы напряжения.  
— Дерек, хватит ржать, ты меня пугаешь! Я и так не в форме, а ты… Дерек! — Стайлз свалился с матраса и подобрался к нему. — Дерек, ты меня насиловал!  
— Прости, — попытался извиниться Дерек. — Это не было моим выбором.  
Стайлз оскалился и пнул его по лодыжке.  
— Худшее извинение в моей жизни. Блин, все как в тумане. Почему тебе пришлось меня насиловать? Я же всегда был очень не против, да я за секс с тобой…  
Стайлз продолжал что-то говорить, но Дерек отключился еще на первых фразах, не в силах поверить, что полугодовой кошмар кончился, пусть и ценой, которую он не собирался платить.  
Которой хватило, чтобы получить желаемое.  
Наверху звонко щелкнул замок, излечившаяся от морока стая кубарем скатилась вниз, набрасываясь на Стайлза — на этот раз не в стремлении разорвать на куски, а пытаясь снова им надышаться. Дерека убаюкивало шумное многоголосие, вскрики удивленного Стайлза, четкий, лекторский тон Лидии, рассказывающей о примененной магии, вставки Скотта, описывающего недавние события. Дерек неловко поднялся на ноги, пережидая, пока пульс придет в норму. И пропустил момент, когда звуки стихли, а в установившейся тишине глухо зашуршали картонки под подошвами кед.  
Стайлз потер шею, стирая засохшую кровь — укус успел затянуться — и подошел, робко и испуганно заглядывая в глаза. От него пахло теперь еще гуще и слаще, запах щекотал ноздри и заставлял волка внутри беспокойно переминаться, по-щенячьи мечтая сорваться в бег.  
Холодный лоб прижался к его собственному, пальцы сжались на плечах, крепко, до синяков, Стайлз моргнул и так и не заговорил. Дерек осторожно обнял его, неверяще скользнув ладонями по спине, успокаиваясь и выдыхая. Руки заняли свое место на талии, Стайлз облизнул губы, и Дерек перестал улавливать даже оттенки прежнего гнилого душка.  
— Стайлз? — тихо позвал Дерек, не в силах сопротивляться рвущемуся наружу счастью.  
Кончики рта поехали в безумной, любящей, виноватой улыбке, и Стайлз, сверкнув глазами, поправил.  
— _Пара_.


End file.
